Zeitlos
by satsuki momoi
Summary: Seorang pembunuh 6 juta orang yahudi dan terkenal sebagai orang terkejam di dunia seperti Adolf Hitler ternyata memiliki cinta yang tak pernah lekang oleh zaman. Berdasarkan cerita nyata, dengan perubahan di beberapa bagian dikarenakan minimnya sumber akurat dan menggunakan karakter dalam anime naruto sehingga menjadi sebuah fiksi.


**M. Kishimoto own Naruto & all the characters**

**Angst in later chapter, slight pair Sasuke-Sakura, based on true story Adolf Hitler with a modification in some part causes of limited sources**

** Contents Au & out of character casts for improvisation**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk Senpai Rose,**

**Amerta Rosella**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lambach, Jerman

28 Februari, 1900

Suasana yang tidak mengenakan sudah menjadi sahabat Sasuke sejak kecil. Ini bukan kali pertama baginya menerima kabar kematian saudaranya, namun ini kali pertama baginya menyaksikan secara langsung kematian adik yang paling ia sayangi, Shisui Uchiha. Ketiga saudara yang lahir lebih dulu darinya, Madara , Izuna dan Hikaku sudah meninggal. Entah kebetulan atau apa, ketiganya meninggal saat berusia kurang dari 3 tahun dan tidak diketahui penyebabnya. Hal ini membawa kesedihan dan trauma mendalam bagi pasangan Uhiha, Mikoto-Fugaku dan kemudian memberi berkah baginya karena Sasuke, Shisui dan Himeko yang dapat hidup lebih lama dibanding ketiga saudaranya. Namun, kematian Shisui yang berusia 6 tahun akibat sakit cacar yang dideritanya kembali menoreh duka pada keluarga Uchiha.

"Kak, sudah.. berhenti menangis. Kak Shisui tidak akan tenang," Himeko kecil yang berumur 4 tahun memeluk lengan Sasuke. Sasuke tak menjawab, air matanya terus mengalir. Laki-laki berumur 9 tahun itu menangis tanpa suara.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangi kak Shisui.." Himeko menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lengan Sasuke, Sasuke hanya mengelus kepalanya dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik rambut emonya.

Mikoto memandangi jasad anak ke-5nya dengan pandangan sarat penderitaan. Fugaku hanya berdiam di sudut ruangan tanpa memberikan ekspresi yang berarti. Menghibur istri dan anaknya pun tidak. Lelaki paruh baya itu hanya diam seperti patung.

Sasuke kecil yang pintar, percaya diri dan mudah bergaul berubah menarik diri menjadi anak yang murung dan sering bertengkar dengan ayah dan gurunya.

Ia kemudian berhenti dari les bernyanyi dan kelompok paduan suara gereja yang sempat diikutinya.

.

.

"Kau mengatur-atur hidupku!" Sasuke berteriak keras pada ayahnya di depan sebuah kantor bea cukai.

"Kau anakku! Bersikaplah tahu diri dan belajar membalas budi pada orang tua!" Fugaku hendak menampar pipi Sasuke, ketika Sasuke berkata,

"Kau membuat drama! Kau merasa sukses hanya dengan gaji yang cukup untuk makan 4 orang dengan bekerja di bea cukai Austria, lalu sekarang kau memaksaku untuk mengikuti jalan hidupmu?" Sasuke memandangnya sengit pada ayah yang telah membesarkannya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi bersekolah di SMA klasik dan menjadi seniman murahan. Kau akan bersekolah di _Realschule_," Fugaku nampak mengembalikan tangannya pada posisi semula.

Lelaki berambut emo itu pada akhirnya bersekolah di_ Realschule _yang merupakan sekolah konvensional biasa.

Sejak kecil sasuke telah terobsesi pada nasionalisme Jerman. Ia menunjukkan kesetiaannya terhadap Jerman, membenci monarki_ Habsburg_ yang semakin kacau dan pemerintahannya di kekaisaran yang dihuni berbagai etnis. Hitler dan teman-temannya memakai kata sambutan Jerman _"Heil"_ dan menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan Jerman_ "__Deutschland Über Alles__"_

Setelah kepindahan keluarga Uchiha dari Braunau, Austria ke Lambach, Jerman, sang kepala keluarga, Fugaku Uchiha beralih profesi dari seorang pegawai bea cukai di Austria menjadi petani dan peternak lebah di _Hafeld_. Fugaku adalah seorang yang kaku dan biasa saja sampai kematian Shisui, namun setelahnya, ia berubah menjadi kepala keluarga sekaligus ayah yang kasar. Lelaki paruh baya itu tidak pandai mengurus anak dan menyerahkan segala sesuatu sepenuhnya ke tangan Mikoto.

Sejak saat itu, konflik intens antara ayah dan anak berlangsung sengit. Fugaku dan Sasuke hampir bisa dipastikan selalu berlaku kasar satu sama lain. Hal ini berlangsung hingga suatu pagi.

3 Juni 1903

Himeko kecil sedang menuangkan teh dan membantu Mikoto menyiapkan sarapan. Gadis itu kemudian menuju kamar Fugaku untuk membangunkannya.

"Ayaaaaah, ayah ini sudah siang lho." Tak ada jawaban, Himeko menarik-narik selimut ayahnya.

"Ayaah, lebah-lebah ayah sudah mati lho Himeko bunuh satu persatu hahaha," Himeko loncat ke atas ayahnya dan memeluknya. Ia kemudian membuka selimut yang menutupi ayahnya sebelum kemudian berteriak,

"Ayah! Ayah bangun! Kenapa wajah ayah pucat sekali?" Himeko menciumi wajah ayahnya, namun ia menyadari satu hal. Tak ada pergerakan pada dada ayahnya, bahkan hembusan nafas ayahnya tak dapat ia rasakan.

Fugaku Uchiha telah meninggal dunia.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tak ingin melanjutkan sekolahmu Sasuke?" Mikoto memandang prihatin pada anak lelaki satu-satunya."

"Ya ibu, aku berangkat dulu." Sasuke pergi ke _Realschule_ untuk menyelesaikan ujian akhirnya.

Musim gugur tahun 1905, Sasuke tak lagi berniat melanjutkan sekolahnya atau berkarir apapun.

Keluarga Uchiha yang beranggotakan 3 orang itu kemudian pindah ke Wina dengan harapan mendapat hidup yang lebih baik.

"Bagaimana kak?" Himeko membuka pintu menyambut kakaknya.

"Aku ditolak lagi. Akademi Seni Rupa Wina menganggapku tidak cocok melukis. Mereka menyuruhku belajar ilmu arsitektur." Sasuke menatap hampa ke arah lantai.

"Ah, sudahlah kurasa tak masalah. Tunjangan yatim itu sudah benar-benar membantu kami. Aku tak berpikir bahwa lukisanmu jelek dan menjadi penjual lukisan cat air sepertimu itu buruk. " Himeko berjalan ke dapur meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di ruang tamu.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke bergumam pelan dan tersenyum lembut.

21 Desember 1907

Sasuke yang baru pulang hendak memindahkan ibunya yang tertidur di kursi dekat jendela agar tidur di kamar. Saat ia gendong tubuh ringkih itu, dapat ia rasakan ibunya tak lagi bernafas.

Mikoto Uchiha meninggal dunia pada usia 47 tahun.

Keluarga Uchiha yang beranggotakan 2 orang kembali ke Jerman dan menetap di Munich.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berusia 47 tahun datang menghampiri sofa tempat Sasuke duduk, "Selamat bergabung di Partai Buruh Nasionalis Jerman (nazi), Sasuke uchiha." Pria itu tersenyum dan duduk sambil meletakan secangkir kopi hangat untuknya dan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengetukkan jarinya pada meja di depannya dan kemudian mengambil cangkir berisi kopi tersebut. "Terimakasih. Mohon bantuannya, Pein."

Pria 47 tahun yang bernama Pein tersebut menyandarkan dirinya pada sofa, "Kau masih muda dan berbakat. Dan terutama rasa nasionalismemu pada Jerman akan mengantarkan Jerman pada puncak dunia."

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas, "Itu bukan apa-apa. Meskipun aku tidak lahir disini, tapi ini adalah tanah kelahiran orangtuaku. Aku patut membelanya."

Pein menyeruput kopi hangatnya perlahan-lahan, "Kau juga ikut andil dalam perang dunia I, _Regierung_ bahkan memberikan 2 penghargaan atas keberanianmu. Kau mengagumkan."

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk menjadi pemimpin di partai ini. Dalam 2 tahun, ia telah menjadi _Führer_ tanpa saingan.

.

.

.

1928

Perjalanan ke kota Vienna memakan waktu cukup lama dari Munich. Di musim gugur ini, Sasuke mengunjungi pamannya, Zetsu yang mengundangnya melalui telegram untuk datang berkunjung. Sasuke dapat merasakan dingin udara menusuk kulitnya yang telah dilapisi beberapa baju dan jaket kulit. Ia mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati dan berteriak, "_Entschuldigen Sie mich, ich bin Sasuke aus München_,"

Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang lelaki dengan sweater rajut berwarna kelabu membukakan pintu, "oh _Sasuke, lass uns gehen. draußen so kalt_,"

Rumah berukuran tidak terlalu besar itu ternyata hangat sekali. Zetsu mempersilahkannya masuk, Sasuke duduk dan meletakkan kopernya di samping sofa. Seorang perempuan mengenakan sweater warna merah muda yang sudah pudar datang dan membawakan nampan dengan 4 gelas coklat hangat di atasnya, "Kau pasti lelah. Ini ada sedikit _warme Schokolade_." Ia tersenyum dan duduk di samping Zetsu.

Zetsu meletakkan sebelah tangannya di punggung gadis itu, "Ini anak pertamaku, yang juga sepupumu, namanya Tenten. Ia sempat bersekolah di Akademi Seni Rupa Wina 3 tahun yang lalu."

"Oh benarkah? Aku pernah mengikuti tes masuk disana dan ditolak, mereka bilang aku tak cocok melukis." Sasuke tertawa hambar.

"O-oh maaf," Zetsu menjadi salah tingkah dengan prestasi anaknya yang baru saja ia ceritakan. Sasuke sedikit menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Tidak, tidak apa."

Seorang perempuan mengenakan rok panjang berwarna pastel dan sweater biru muda yang juga terlihat pudar datang, dan segera bergabung. Ia duduk disamping Tenten dan tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke, "_Wie reisen Sie_? Pasti melelahkan ya, rumah kami memang terpencil sih." Gadis itu tertawa riang.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu. "Ah, ini dia Sakura, anak bungsuku." Zetsu menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura, "Dia cantik kan, Sasuke? Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan ibunya." Sakura memainkan anak rambut warna merah mudanya. "Ah, benar _schöne Dame_." Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah melihat Sakura yang cantik rupawan. "Dia anak yang periang, semenjak lulus sekolah ia belum mendapat pekerjaan. Ia juga belum mendapat suami, setelah Tenten menikah dan menetap di desa sebelah, ia hanya tinggal berdua denganku. Sehingga ia sangat kesepian ketika aku bekerja di ladang."

Zetsu menyeruput coklat hangatnya. "Kurasa aku bisa membawanya ke Munich. Aku tidak janji dia akan langsung dapat pekerjaan, namun karena ia sekolah kurasa pasti dapat." Zetsu tersenyum senang, "Oh benarkah? Aku akan senang sekali kalau Sakura dapat menetap di kota. Jangan khawatir Sasuke, dia gadis yang cerdas. Dia cukup mengerti masalah nasionalis negara ini. " Zetsu mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Sakura.

Sasuke menyeruput coklat hangatnya, "Itu bagus, dia bahkan bisa ikut bergabung dalam partai Nazi kami."

"Oh, itu akan sangat membanggakan kami para penduduk Vienna! Anyway Sasuke, kau sudah dewasa. Dulu waktu aku berkunjung di Lambach, kau masih berumur 2 tahun dan senang sekali ku gendong disini, seperti anak koala," Zetsu menunjuk dadanya. "Ah, benarkah ayah? Sepupuku ini pasti sangat menggemaskan ketika kecil." Tenten tersenyum senang. "Ya tentu saja, aku menyesal kami sempat kehilangan kontak cukup lama dan kabar yang baru kuterima ketika seorang kerabatku memiliki rekan kerja bernama Himeko, anak dari Fugaku Uchiha. Ah ya, mengapa Himeko tidak ke sini?"

"Maaf, ia memiliki beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan sampai musim dingin berakhir. Dia berjanji akan mengunjungimu ketika ia memiliki waktu luang." Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa, memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang memainkan ujung sweater biru mudanya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal foto yang dikirimkannya beberapa waktu lalu cantik sekali. Aku ingin melihat kedua keponakanku yang cantik dan tampan." Zetsu tersenyum sedih.

Tenten menegakkan badannya, "Bagaimana kesibukanmu di Munich?"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Aku menjadi pemimpin partai Nazi dan membawahi beberapa organisasi." Zetsu kembali bersemangat, "Aku senang sekali melihat fotomu di _Deutsch Tageszeitung_, sangat berwibawa seperti ayahmu. Dia pasti sangat senang. Ah ya, kau pasti sangat lelah. Sakura, antarkan Sasuke ke kemar tamu di atas."

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, "Ayo, Sasuke." "Terima kasih paman." Sasuke mengangkat kopernya dan segera naik mengikuti Sakura ke atas. Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura, ia sangat manis.

keduanya telah sampai di depan kamar tamu yang akan ditempati Sasuke, "Terima kasih, _schöne dame_._" _

Di panggil seperti itu, wajah Sakura bersemu merah. Ia tertunduk malu, menambah kesan manis pada wajah imutnya. Sasuke menatapnya intens. "Ikutlah denganku ke Munich."

"Aku takut menjadi pengangguran disana, walaupun lulusan sekolah, tapi ini hanya sekolah desa."

"Tidak, kau tak ingin bekerja pun tak apa. Kau bisa tinggal denganku."

"Lalu ayah bagaimana? Siapa yang akan mengurusnya?"  
"Kurasa ayahmu justru menginginkanmu untuk segera menikah, kau akan selalu bisa mengunjunginya sesekali." Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Sakura semakin merona atas kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Ia menggosok-gosokan telapak tangannya demi mendapat sedikit kehangatan.

"Masuklah ke kamarmu, kau kedinginan."

"Ya." Sakura berjalan ke kamar di samping Sasuke.

.

.

.

Awal musim dingin mengantar kepergian Sakura untuk menjejakkan kakinya di Kota Munich. "Ayah, jaga dirimu. Kau harus lebih banyak makan. Kau harus segera mengirimiku telegram jika terjadi sesuatu." Zetsu mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi anak bungsunya.

"Percayalah, ayah akan selalu sehat! Kalau kau ada waktu, pintu rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu." Zetsu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura dan berbisik, "Kau harus segera menikah! Carilah calon suami yang baik di kota,"

Sakura tertawa jengkel , "Kau selalu menyuruhku menikah. Baik, baik ayah aku akan mencari calon suami yang baik!" Sakura melakukan gerakan hormat di depan ayahnya.

Tenten memeluk Sasuke, "Aku titip adikku. Dia sedikit ceroboh, semoga tidak menyusahkanmu." Sasuke tertawa, "Tentu saja, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik."

Sakura merapatkan jaket tebalnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan-tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan musim dingin, "_Ich sehe dich wieder mein Vater, ich gehe zuerst._"

Gadis berusia 20 tahun itu tersenyum sambil menangis. Sakura dan Sasuke naik ke dalam taksi menuju stasiun kereta.

.

.

.

Ada beberapa hal yang menyenangkan tentang musim semi menurut Sakura. Mereka adalah Sasuke, English breakfast tea, Bread pudding, dan bunga Lily Radnor di sepanjang jalan Munich. Sakura merapatkan sweaternya demi mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan, sweater-sweater Sakura tak lagi berwarna pudar. Mereka telah dibuang oleh Sasuke dan diganti dengan yang baru. Berwarna pastel dan manis.

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai ke apartement mereka.

Sesampainya, Sakura menaruh kantung-kantung belanja itu dan segera mengeluarkan isinya, "Sasuke, kau ingin teh atau kopi?"

Sasuke menutup koran yang sedang ia baca, "kopi saja."

Sakura berlalu dan mengeluarkan coffee maker dari dalam pantry. "Kau ingin pergi ke schauplatz? Kudengar ada pertunjukkan yang cukup bagus."

Sakura tertawa senang, Ia membawa 2 cangkir kopi dan duduk disamping Sasuke, "Tentu saja! Aku ingin nonton di schauplatz, jalan-jalan ke museum gallery dan pergi ke café!"

Lelaki berusia 39 tahun itu tersenyum simpul, "Dasar wanita desa."

"Apa kau bilang?" Sakura menyipitkan matanya, kemudian mendaratkan bantal di atas sofa ke wajah tampan sepupunya itu. Namun, sebuah pernyataan mengejutkan Sakura. "Sakura, aku mencintaimu."

Gadis merah muda itu menatap Sasuke sendu, "A-aku, aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi, tapi kita adalah saudara sepupu."

"Tidak apa, aku tetap ingin menikah denganmu." Rona merah menjalari pipi Sakura, tapi di sisi lain, ini tidak benar. "Tapi Sasuke, kau adalah figur masyarakat. Bagaimana bisa—"

"Tak ada yang tahu tentang hal itu, anggota partai mengetahui kau adalah kekasihku."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan ayah? Ia tak mungkin menyetujui kita."

"Dia tidak harus tahu. Yang penting, ia tahu kau hidup bahagia disini. Apa kau bahagia bersamaku?" Sakura menunduk, "apa yang kau katakan? Aku bahagia bersamamu." Sakura tak mungkin menolak pesona yang ditawarkan laki-kai disampingnya ini. Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura, "Kalau begitu, kita bisa bersatu kan?"

.

.

.

Pernikahan yang hanya dihadiri anggota partai tersebut membawa kebahagiaan bagi Sakura dan Sasuke. Keduanya saling mencintai dan hidup berkeluarga tanpa Zetsu, ayah dari Sakura sekaligus paman bagi Sasuke tahu. Himeko Uchiha memberi restu pada Sasuke tanpa tahu bahwa istri dari kakaknya tersebut adalah sepupunya sendiri, ia sudah cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sendiri.

Ada beberapa hal dan surat-surat yang dimanipulasi dalam proses pernikahan tersebut, namun itu bukan hal besar bagi Sasuke yang berhubungan langsung dengan _Regierung_.

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, ia dan Sakura akan pergi ke sebuah kantor majalah di Munich untuk melakukan pemotretan. Setelah menghubungi fotografer pribadinya, Konan, ia segera berangkat.

Sesampainya di kantor majalah, Konan datang menghampirinya, "Ah tuan Sasuke dan nyonya Sakura, anda sudah datang. Mari segera naik ke studio." Seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna biru tua mengekori mereka dari belakang.

"Ah ya, tuan sasuke, ini adalah Hinata Hyuuga sekretaris baru saya. Dia yang akan mem-foto anda ketika saya sedang tidak di Munich."

.

.

.

.

.

.

つづく

Tsuzuku

**Story cast :

Sasuke sebagai Adolf Hitler

Sakura sebagai Geli Raubal (Istri sah Hitler yang dikenal publik)

Hinata sebagai Eva Braun (….) coba tebak Eva Braun siapanya Hitler^^

**Bahasa Jerman.

Realschule : sekolah sma di jerman

Regierung : pemerintah jerman

Führer : pemimpin/ketua, sebutan fuhrer merujuk pada hitler

Deutsch Tageszeitung : koran harian jerman

oh Sasuke, lass uns gehen. draußen so kalt : oh sasuke, ayo masuk. diluar dingin sekali

Entschuldigen Sie mich, ich bin Sasuke aus München : permisi, aku sasuke dari munich

Wie reisen Sie : bagaimana perjalanan anda?

schöne Dame : nona cantik

warme Schokolade : coklat hangat

Deutsch Tageszeitung : koran harian jerman

Ich sehe dich wieder mein Vater, ich gehe zuerst : sampai jumpa lagi ayah, aku pergi dulu

Schauplatz : teater

.

.

**Keterangan mengenai sejarah Hitler yang sebenarnya akan ada di chapter terakhir

**Apakah fiksi ini perlu dilanjutkan atau tidak, typo yang terlalu banyak sampai mengganggu, atau alur cerita yang tidak jelas, **

**Beritahu saya bagaimana pendapat anda tentang fiksi ini dengan feedback berupa review. **

**Terima kasih.**

**,Maybelle**


End file.
